Torn
by shikonstar
Summary: Ayame is an assassin, hired by Naraku to kill the bothersome Kouga. She must enroll in his school, follow him around, and make the kill. But...what if she can't?
1. Hired

Torn Chapter One: Hired

Ayame sighed, her icy blue gaze fixed on the light of the elevator.  
Why won't this damn thing hurry up? She thought impatiently, tapping her toe on the tile floor, the slight tapping noise echoed off the narrow walls.  
Finally, the elevator sounded and the doors swished open. Ayame stepped into the small compartment and pressed the "7" button.  
Folding her arms across her chest, Ayame waited. Again.  
It was four in the morning, and the seventeen-year-old was not happy. At all.  
No one woke her up, not even for a job. Ever. So this "Naraku" person, had better be paying her big.  
Ayame was, to many people's surprise, an assassin. She had been for a long time. Since she was twelve.  
She was the best and most wanted assassin in the Tokyo area, maybe even all of Japan. With her stunning looks and fiery attitude, she got the job done quick and easily, rarely leaving a mess or the slightest shred of a clue.  
When she had only been eight, a large group of men had ransacked her home, killing both her parents, her two brothers and kidnapping her. Raising her as their own little "test". That had been a mistake.  
As soon as Ayame had been old enough, twelve, and skilled enough, she'd taken revenge on the group for killing her family. Not one was left alive.  
Then she'd traveled all around Japan, taking job after job after mob and the like to "get rid" of their annoying habits.  
Everyone in the black market and in the "darker" type of business knew her name. She was one to be feared in the households of Tokyo.  
But no one knew her real name, they only knew her as Akki, which was Japanese for "evil sprit, demon, devil".  
Ayame could see how the people of Japan could call her that; she killed without question or remorse, the faces of the men and woman she killed never haunted her.  
But there was one thing Ayame refused to do: kill anyone younger than her.  
To her, it was like killing a child. And she would not be known as the "one who slaughters the innocent". For the men and woman she "disposes of" are far from innocent.  
But then again, the people she helps are far from innocent, too.  
But it keeps her alive.  
The elevator came to a stop with a soft "ding", signaling to the teenager that her long and boring ride was over.  
Thank God. She thought, stepping off the elevator and onto the seventh floor, her long light brown hair flowing behind her like a cape.  
Ayame had, when she was younger, always worn her long hair back in two pigtails at the top of her head, but now that she was older she thought the style childish.  
With a gun at her hip and a knife in close reach, Ayame walked through the large brown doors at the end of the dim hallway and into the large office that she was to meet Naraku.  
The room, like the hallway, was dimly lit, a small lamp on Naraku's desk was the only light other than the shine from the moon outside.  
"You called?" Ayame said icily, her hand on her hips, her blue eyes cold. She did not like to be woken up.  
Naraku was sitting behind the large mahogany desk, nicely dressed in a crisp dark blue suit, his fingers tangled together. There wasn't enough light, Ayame could barely make out his face.  
"Ah yes, the great Ayame. Or should I say…Akki?" Naraku said, his tone filled with amusement.  
"Yeah, yeah." Ayame sighed, bored. "Just give me the job and I'll tell you if I'd do it or not." "Very well." Naraku said. He had a deep tone, almost threatening, but strong and demanding. He tossed a tan folder over his desk. It landed with a soft thud on the floor in front of Ayame.  
Eying Naraku wearily, Ayame bent and picked up the folder, flipping it open with the tip of her finger.  
Inside were papers, lots of papers, all on one boy.  
"This the target?" Ayame asked, holding up a small photo of the boy.  
The boy in the picture had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail. He was smirking slightly, his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a black t-shit and pants.  
A school uniform? Ayame thought, her eyes gazing back at his face. He's hot.  
"That's him." Naraku said, a slight hint of venom in his voice.  
He really didn't like this boy.  
"Why do you want him killed?" Ayame asked. "He's no older than seventeen…still in high school from what I can tell." Naraku shrugged. "So? He's a bother and I want him gone. You may read the rest of the file to figure out the rest of him." Ayame glared at Naraku, snapping the folder shut. "I don't think so." "What? Why?" Naraku hissed.  
"Not until you tell me what this guy did." Ayame said. "I like to know my targets, all about my targets. That way nothing's a surprise." Naraku smirked from across his desk. "Clever girl." "Well?" "He was the leader of a heist I pulled a year ago." Naraku said. "But he got wise the night of the operation and backstabbed me, turning most of my men into the police." "So, I guess it's needless to say this is all out of revenge." Ayame smirked.  
Naraku nodded. "Kouga is an intelligent boy, and won't be easy to get alone. If needed, I will give you permission to get rid of anyone who interferes." Ayame nodded. "Sure. So how am I supposed to find him?" "You…haven't gone to school in a while, have you?" Naraku asked.  
Ayame gaped at him. No…please no. He can not be serious… "Yes Ayame." Naraku smiled. "You have to go to school. My men have already enrolled you there, under your real name, I hope you don't mind. You start tomorrow morning." "School?" Ayame couldn't help but squeak. "I can't go to school! And who said I was going to do this job anyways?" "Me." Naraku said, snapping his fingers.  
Ayame felt a strong arm encircle her waist, another hand press a gun to her neck.  
She laughed bitterly. "So it's like that, is it? Either I kill him or you kill me." "Yes." Naraku said, his amusement obvious. "You know where I am and you know who I am after, you could easily go to the police." "You know I don't do stuff like that, I'm no snitch." Ayame growled.  
Naraku shrugged, leaning forwards so his face was finally in the light.  
He was a strangely handsome man with dark brown eyes, a devilish smile and long black hair that flowed past his shoulders.  
"And now, you know what I look like. So you will do the job, have him finished before the end of the month, and your life will be spared." What am I getting myself into? Ayame thought with a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. But will you get this asshole off me?" Naraku laughed and waved his hand, the man that had gotten a hold of Ayame let go.  
But Ayame wasn't going to forgive him so easily.  
With a swift movement Ayame had spun around and taken her knife from it's hiding spot, jabbing it in the man's neck and moving it to the side with a quick slice.  
The men fell, blood flowing from the cut on his neck, lifeless to the floor, his eyes wide with fright.  
Ayame smirked and turned back to Naraku.  
"I see you're not one to mess with." Naraku said, his eyes never leaving Ayame.  
"No shit." Ayame said. "So where am I supposed to stay?" Naraku tossed her a set of keys. "There's an apartment not far from Kouga's home. Housing B4. Enjoy." "Sure." Ayame sighed, clutching the keys in her hand.  
With her duty done, she turned and stepped over the lifeless body on the floor, then walked out into the hallway.

A few hours later, Ayame sat on her bed in housing B4, Kouga's file spread out in front of her.  
Her light hair was set on top of her head, freshly washed and wrapped in a towel, her blue eyes scanning over the sheets of paper.  
"Seventeen…" She mused to herself. "On the basketball and track team…head of the track team…class president…all around hot guy." She giggled softly to herself. She'd been attracted to her targets before, so she knew that this attraction was no big deal.  
She looked back down on the picture of the boy, his bright blue eyes so clear and unsuspecting.  
"I can't believe that someone like him would get mixed up with Naraku." Ayame sighed, shaking her head sadly.  
She'd heard of Naraku many times. He was a ruthless killer and gang leader, smuggling stolen goods and drugs into the country, only to sell them off later on. He was wanted over all of Japan, and yet every time the police got even close, Naraku always managed to slip away, leaving a trail of dead cops behind.  
"Too bad," Ayame said softly. "You seemed like a good guy…Kouga."

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	2. New Girl

**Reviewers  
Miserene: **Thanks so much! I will!  
**MagicalKagome: **Yeah, I am busy, finals and all...sigh. Oh well, this will be my last update until finals are over!  
**Whitewolf24: **Thanks! Ayame and Kouga rock!  
**

* * *

Torn  
Chapter Two: New Girl**

Ayame frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

She was wearing…a uniform. She had never, in her entire life, worn a uniform.

But all because this stupid Kouga person had to piss Naraku off, now she had to wear one.

The uniform consisted of three colors: green, white and red.

The skirt was pleated and green, falling high up her thighs. The blouse was white with a green thing on the shoulders and a red scarf underneath.

_What kind of pervert made these uniforms anyway?_ Ayame thought bitterly, her hands hanging limply at her sides. The skirt was well shorter than her finger tips.

"I hope he's in jail." Ayame muttered, gathering her books into her hands and walking out her small apartment door.

She had, of course, weapons with her. The faster she got the job done the better.

She had a small handgun hidden in her purse and a flat bladed knife strapped to her thigh and out of sight.

The sun was shining brightly outside, a slight breeze tugging at the girl's long brown hair.

Her icy gaze scanned the street for any sign of her target.

Nothing.

_I slept in…maybe he's ahead of me.  
_  
With a shrug she turned and started walking towards Tokyo High, which was only a few blocks away.

The closer Ayame got to the school, the more students in green or black uniforms she saw. Girls in green, guys in black.

_It's going to be hard, keeping track of Kouga, when everyone is dressed the same._ Ayame thought with a sigh.

Soon she was at the school.

She stopped dead at the entrance.

There was so many students, there was no way Ayame would be able to keep track of Kouga. All around her teenage girls and boys were mulling around, laughing and talking with each other.

As Ayame pushed her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but overhear some of the whispers shot her way.

"Who's that girl?" One girl whispered to another. "Is she new?"

"I think so." The other one answered.

"Wow, she's hot." A guy smirked at Ayame.

Ayame smirked back, but not in a friendly way. She wasn't there to make friends.

She pushed a few giggling freshman out of her way and stepped into the school, which was a little quieter than outside in the courtyard.  
But not by much.

"God, there are so many people here!" Ayame sighed under her breath, looking at the paper she'd received along with Kouga's file, stating her classes, locker combination, etc.

She found her locker without too much trouble, spinning the combo and flipping it open.

She shoved her backpack into the metal compartment and grabbed her other books, closing the locker and turning to leave.

But she couldn't, someone was in her way.

It was a boy, obviously in her grade, with short black hair tied into a tiny pony tail at the back. He had dark brown eyes that were grinning down at her. He was leaning against the lockers, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey there." He said. "You must be new"

Ayame eyed him wearily. "Hey, yeah…I am"

"What's your name cutie? I'm Miroku." He said, his voice heavy with something.

"Just call me Aya." Ayame said, clutching her books tightly against her chest. She turned with a wink to Miroku and walked away.

This should be an interesting day.

XxXxX

_The next person who pisses me off is so going to die._ Ayame thought angrily to herself.

She had had a very bad day.

She'd dropped all of her books at least five times, gotten yelled at by three of her five teachers and had, not once, spoken to Kouga.

Not that she wanted to.

But all of her seats in her classes were either at the other end of the class of far behind him. She could barely see the black-haired boy through out the day.

And now it was the end of the day and Ayame had gathered absolutely no information on Kouga.

But she had, however, learnt the names of half of the population of the school. And she'd also learnt how much she wanted to kill Miroku.

"Hey Aya wait up!" Miroku shouted over the crowds, waving at the blue-eyed girl.

Her cheeks flaring, Ayame dove out of view behind a nearby tree, hugging her body against the tree.

_He's going to blow my freaking cover._ Ayame rolled her eyes. _If he keeps following me around, shouting my name, Kouga will figure it out sooner or later that I'm following him.  
_  
If, of course, she could actually hold onto Kouga's location for more than ten minuets. He was always moving.

Ayame sighed, finally sensing that the perverted Miroku was gone.

She turned and walked out from behind the tree, only to slam into someone, her books knocked from her arms, clattering from the ground.

"Watch where your going!" A cold voice snapped.

Ayame's eyes flew angrily up to the girl's face.

She was rather pretty, long straight black hair and cold brown eyes. Her face was emotionless and looked as if it hadn't held a smile in ages.

"Why don't you?" Ayame snapped back.

"I wasn't the one who walked out from behind a tree." The girl growled.

Ayame remembered this girl, from listening around the school, her name was Kikyo. She was the head of the cheerleading squad and a royal pain-in-the-ass bitch. She had, once been in love with a silver-haired boy, Inuyasha, but lost to another girl, Kagome.

Ayame, at that moment, liked Kagome more than Kikyo, even though she'd never met the other girl.

"Bite me." Ayame hissed, kneeling and grabbing her books from the ground.

Just as she was, however, about to pick up the last book, Kikyo kicked it away.

Ayame snatched the book from under the girl's foot and quickly stood, her hand clenching at her side. "Are you sure that was the smartest thing to do?"

"Why not? What are you going to do about it?" Kikyo challenged.

_If only Naraku wanted her dead instead of Kouga._ Ayame glared at the girl, getting right in her face. "I'd watch yourself, Kikyo. Or you might just-"

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind the two girls.

Ayame stepped away from Kikyo and turned to the girl who'd walked up behind them.

Kagome.

The black-haired girl looked icily at Kikyo. Ayame was surprised at how much she looked like Kikyo, though her face actually held emotions and her hair was slightly wavy, like Ayame's, though her bangs were different.

"This doesn't concern you Kagome." Kikyo snarled.

"Well, it does now." Kagome smiled, linking her arm with Ayame's, as if they were bet friends. "Ayame's coming over to my house, I was looking for her. Come on Aya."

Ayame looked at Kagome oddly, but decided to go along with it. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

"Uh, yeah. See you later Kiki"

Kikyo shot Kagome and Ayame a glare as the two walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Ayame asked sourly. "I could have handled her"

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you could. But Kikyo is a bitch and doesn't forgive and forget. So I'd stay away from her"

"Well she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into." Ayame smirked.

"So want to come over anyway?" Kagome asked.

"To your house? We just met." Ayame said.

Kagome shrugged. "Well you are new and I could help you with fitting in, I heard you were home schooled, and you're in my math class right? I don't get it, you seemed to, so we could help each other with homework"

Ayame thought for a moment. _I do have a lot of homework and it would be good not to have anything holding me back from my job…plus Kouga's gone…  
_  
She shrugged. "Sure, why not"

Kagome grinned. "Great! My boyfriend, Inuyasha, is waiting over there with the car."

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! A bit of a boring chapter, but things will get more interesting….I promise! Review! 


	3. Akki's Past

**Reviewers  
White-wolf24:** Thanks for your review! This chapter is for you!

**

* * *

Torn  
Chapter Three: Akki's Past**

Ayame sat in silence in the back seat of Inuyasha's car, Kagome and Inuyasha in the front, chatting away about "what a bitch Kikyo was".

She, actually, found their conversation quite intriguing.

Ayame had never, truly, been around people who gossiped. Sure, the people she hung out with while waiting to kill someone, but not really otherwise. And to talk about Kikyo? This was great.

"So how do you like high school?" Inuyasha asked Ayame over his shoulder. "Better than being home schooled"

Ayame looked at him oddly, then suddenly remembered that she had lied about being home schooled. "Oh…yeah"

"I bet," He smirked. "This way you can actually meet people"

"Too bad you had to start it off bad with Kikyo." Kagome laughed. "There's no way she'd let you on the squad now"

Ayame stared blankly at Kagome. "Squad?"

What is she talking about?

"You're trying out for the cheerleading squad, aren't you?" Kagome said.

This idea had never crossed Ayame's mind. Would it get her closer to her target?

"I haven't thought of it." Ayame admitted. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged as Inuyasha pulled up in front of the Higurashi shrine. "You just seem like the right kind of girl for it"

_She lives here!_ Ayame thought with surprise, stepping out of the car and staring up the many steps to the shrine, totally forgetting about the squad idea.

But Kagome hadn't forgotten.

She linked arms with Ayame and started pulling her up the many stairs towards the house. "You should totally try out"

Ayame's mind switched back to Kagome's idea. "Um…what do we do, exactly?"

"Well," Kagome smirked. "What we do is go to all the big games, basketball, football, you name it, and cheer on the teams"

"Basketball?" Ayame smiled, noting how Kouga was on the team. "What about track?"

"Um…no, not really track. Not unless they get to the city finals or something, then a few of us go. Why?" The girl asked.

Ayame shrugged. "No reason"

Kagome smirked at her, but said nothing.

_What's with the smile?_ Ayame wondered.

They walked into the large house, Kagome yelling as she took off her shoes, "Mom I'm home! I brought Inuyasha and Ayame"

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Ayame said. "I can just go…home"

"No it's fine." Kagome grinned, grabbing Ayame's arm and dragging her though the house towards the strong smell of cooking noodles. "Mom! Hey Aya are you hungry?"

"Um…sure." Ayame said.

Inuyasha grinned, appearing at Kagome's side. "Ramen, ever had it? It rocks"

"Inuyasha loves it." Kagome laughed.

"Hey sis!" A small boy grinned, walking out of the kitchen, a can of soda in his hand. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and patted the kid on the head. "Hey there Souta, what's up?"

Souta shrugged. "Nothing much, I have soccer practice soon…Hey Kagome, who's this?"

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome smiled. "This is Ayame. Ayame this is my kid brother Souta"

"Nice to meet you." Ayame smiled down at the twelve-year-old.

"Hey Ayame, have you ever heard of that girl, Akki?" Souta asked.

"Here he goes!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"God Souta, is that girl all you ever talk about?" Kagome groaned. "Sorry Ayame, he's obsessed with that assassin girl, Akki. He's been following her killings for over a year now, he tells everyone who walks in the door about her"

Ayame smirked, her interest sparked. "So, Souta, what do you know about this…Akki, girl?"

Souta grinned, looking like a little kid at Christmas. "Well I'll call you two when the ramen is ready." Kagome sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Okay?"

"Sure, thanks." Ayame smiled.

"Come on Ayame," Souta said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her wrist and dragging her through the living room.

_He's strong for a kid_. Ayame thought with a short laugh.

Souta stopped suddenly at a book case, pulling a small photo album from under a pile of old looking books.

"See?" He said, pulling open the book, revealing scrapings from newspapers neatly set up along the pages. "She's pro"

Ayame nodded, looking silently at the clippings and words.

There was one article, in particular, that caught her attention

**YUMITO HITARI KILLED: AKKI STRIKES AGAIN**  
**Tokyo, JAPAN**-- Tonight, not one door will remain unlocked. Yes, Akki has struck again.  
Early this morning, the body of Yumito Hitari was found in his home, the ever-so popular and familiar trademark slit throat told police who had done the man in.  
Akki, the young and yet famous assassin, had struck again.  
"This girl needs to be contained." Lieutenant Nagasaki said early this afternoon. "For over four years now she has been terrorizing Tokyo, taking out person after person"  
"Though all of Akki's hits had been against the biggest gangs in Tokyo, her murders are still wrong." Nagasaki said. "If anyone has any information on this girl, contact the police at once."

"Wow." Ayame smirked. She knew of Nagasaki, he'd been watching her movements for years now, but as close as he got to her Ayame was always a step ahead. "That's interesting there Souta"

"Isn't it?" Souta smiled. "Akki is amazing, I wonder how she got so good. Do you think that she's on a mission right now?"

Ayame nodded. "I'm sure she is"

_Yeah keep telling yourself that there girl._ Ayame scolded herself. _But you should really be watching Kouga, not be here with this kid._

Souta's next words broke Ayame's thoughts and almost floored her.

"I want to be like Akki one day." Souta said.

Ayame gasped and turned to him, her blue eyes flaring. "What?"

"I think it'd be cool." Souta shrugged.

_Deranged child!_

"No way!" Ayame snapped at him. "Don't you ever, ever think that again Souta! What Akki does is terrible! Don't you ever think that again!"

Souta looked oddly at her. "What's up with you?"

"Just…don't think that okay?" Ayame sighed, turning from the scrapbook of her life. It was true that even though Ayame was Akki, that she willingly killed for a living, she still thought it was wrong.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, her hair falling down and shading her face.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" Souta asked, his small hand resting on her arm.

Ayame shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go see if they need some help with the ramen, okay?"

**XxXxX**

Kouga sighed, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter, dropping his books beside the keys.

"Hey Kouga." Ginta said from the table, a can of soda in his hands, his books spread out in front of him. "How was practice?"

"Good." Kouga answered, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a can of pop, cracking it open and taking a swig. "Usual"

His track coach, Mr. Hausa, had worked the team extra hard that day, making them run lap after lap around the field.

Not that Kouga minded.

Much.

He sat down next to Ginta, his blue eyes scanning over the other teen's books. "Whatcha doing?"

"History." Ginta answered. "Where's Hakaku? Isn't he with you?"

"Nah," Kouga said. "He said he had things to do and he'd be home later"

Kouga had been living now with his two best friends, Ginta and Hakaku, for over a year now. After getting in some…trouble, with a gang leader, both his parents had been killed and Kouga was forced to move from his own home to live with the other two teens, who had also been orphaned by Naraku.

But, it seemed, that Naraku wasn't after Ginta and Hakaku like he was Kouga.

Kouga had, just that day, found out from a "contact" that Naraku had just dispatched an assassin to take him out.

"No way!" Ginta laughed when Kouga told him. "That guy has to learn to let go of things"

"I'd be pissed too," Kouga laughed. "If someone had turned in half my men, causing me to go into hiding for a while"

Ginta smirked. "Hopeless, there's no way that assassin can get near you"

Kouga shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Yeah, but the last two failed." Ginta pointed out.

Kouga laughed, remembering the two former assassins that Naraku had sent after him. They'd all ended up dead in the end. This new assassin would be no different.

"Well I'm going to go and rest for a while before the game." Kouga sighed, getting up from the table and waving over his shoulder. "I'll get dinner after the game, okay?"

"Sure." Ginta answered.

Kouga walked down the dim hallway towards his room, sliding the door open and stepping inside.

He flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes. He had a basketball game in an hour.

_Damn.  
_  
Naraku had, over a year ago, asked Kouga, who had worked for him, to lead a heist under the police's nose. But Kouga had, almost too late, seen the light and turned on his men, running to the cops and having them arrested.

He had, then, told the police about Naraku, but he'd gotten wind of the incident before and had gone in hiding already.

A few months after, Kouga had returned home from school, only to find his mom and dad on the kitchen floor, dead. He'd run.

Naraku had, initially, tried to take Kouga under his wing and make him a great assassin, but Kouga had refused, this leading to the whole incident.

Since the day of his parent's murder, Kouga had watched Naraku's movements very closely, until he noticed something vaguely familiar.

A girl. A girl Kouga's age who Naraku had gotten a group of men to teach the ways of an assassin.

The girl's name was Akki.

Or that was, at least, the name the media had given her, for no one but Naraku knew who she really was. For Akki had killed all the men who'd trained her out of revenge for her families death.

"Too bad she didn't know who was really behind it." Kouga mumbled, his eyes opening. Like Kagome's brother, who Kouga had met only a handful of times, Kouga had watched Akki for a while, longer even, than Souta.

But Kouga wasn't obsessed. He just wanted to meet Akki, at least once, so he could tell her everything he knew.

Kouga sighed and sat up, pulling off his shirt and grabbing his jersey from his dresser, pulling it over his head. "Well, I doubt I'll meet her anytime soon anyways."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	4. Meeting Kouga

**Reviewers  
Deranged-MonkeyFighter**

**Author's Note!  
**_Seriously you guys, if I don't get more reviews I'm deleting this story. Thanks._

**

* * *

**

**Torn  
Chapter Four: Meeting Kouga**

"A…basketball game?" Ayame said, confused. "I've never been to one"

Kagome stared at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Never? Wow…how deprived are you?"

Ayame shrugged, wishing Inuyasha would walk in and save her.

But of course, he couldn't…he'd gone home over an hour ago.

"Well…shall we go?" Ayame asked.

Kagome grinned and clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'll call Sango and get her to bring the others! That way we can introduce you to Kouga, I know you've been meaning to meet him"

Ayame felt her heart start to race. "W-What are you talking about?" _Does she know?  
_  
Kagome giggled. "I saw the way you kept looking at him today. He saw you too and wondered who you were. It'd be great if you two met"

Ayame smirked. _Good. Now I can find out more about Kouga. He should be finished by Friday.  
_  
"Okay then," Ayame smiled, shrugging slightly. "Let's go"

She started to walk from the room but was stopped when Kagome grabbed her arm. "Wait, you aren't going now are you?"

"Uh…yeah." Ayame said.

"Not like that." Kagome smirked, turning from Ayame and pulling open her closet and ripping some clothes off the hangers and tossing them on the bed. Then she dragged Ayame over to the bed and held up the clothes against her.

"Perfect." The raven-haired girl grinned, finally picking out an outfit.

**XxXxX**

"So you were home schooled?" Sango asked Ayame later on, the three girls were sitting in the stands, surrounded by huge amounts of students. "That would suck"

Ayame sighed. She was really, really tired of people asking her about her supposed past.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to go and get something to drink okay? I'll be right back"

"We'll come with you." Kagome said.

"No! No," Ayame smiled. "You guys save the seats. I'll be right back"

Before anyone could protest anymore, Ayame was on her feet and maneuvering through the crowds of people, finally getting to the floor.  
She turned towards the concession stands, quickly paying for a coke so she wouldn't look suspicious.

She was going to find Kouga.

As she walked Ayame could feel eyes following her. _So Kagome's makeover worked huh?_

Kagome had succeeded in getting Ayame to wear the clothes she'd picked out for her; light blue jeans that hugged her legs and hips tightly, falling low on her hips; a white top with thick straps underneath a red tank-top. Kagome had brushed out Ayame's hair so it fell in slight waves around her shoulders, one braid falling at the side of her face.

Ayame slipped behind the bleachers towards the boy's change rooms, where both teams were getting pumped up for the games.

_I should talk to some of Kouga's friends._ She thought. _Find out more about him…or maybe ask him myself.  
_  
Ayame, hearing voices behind her, quickly turned a corner, but found her escape cut short when she collided with something soft and warm.

She stumbled backwards, her eyes closing, waiting for the fall, but it was prevented by a strong arm encircling her waist.

Slowly, Ayame opened her eyes, blue connecting with blue.

"Sorry." She said, heat rushing to her face at the close proximity she was to her helper.

The boy smiled. "Careful there, are you okay?"

"Um…yeah." Ayame said, stepping away from him, causing him to let go of her waist. She had, surprisingly enough, been able to prevent her drink from spilling to the ground.

_So this…is Kouga. Face to face.  
_  
He was, truly, handsome. Just the way his eyes shone in the light, the adorable way his mouth curved in a smile.

"You must be new here," He said. "That new girl, Ayame, right?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't know your name..."

"Kouga," He said, sticking out his hand. Ayame smiled and took it, shaking it in a business-like manner. His grip was strong and yet casual.

"So who are you here with?" He asked.

_I'm sure you'd like to know.  
_  
"Uh, two girls, you may know them, Kagome and Sango."

Kouga smiled. "Ah, yeah, I know them. Kagome called me before the game, were going with a group after for pizza, want to come?"

Ayame shrugged. "Sure"

Perfect.

She had, at the beginning, promised herself that she'd just go to school and get it over with, but now…she was thinking getting to know him would be better.

A whistle sounded from the court and Ayame jumped. "I guess you have to go"

Kouga nodded, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. "Uh, yeah. See you after the game?"

"Sure." Ayame smiled warmly, turning and dashing away.

_This is perfect._ Ayame thought happily as she rejoined Kagome and Sango in the stands. _I'll go to pizza, learn more about him, and then when the time is right…Akki strikes again!_

**XxXxX**

"Awesome game man!" Miroku grinned, patting Kouga on the back. He, Ayame, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga were all sitting around in a booth at the back of the pizza parlor, laughing and talking like old friends.

"Thanks." Kouga smirked, taking a sip of his coke.

"I've never been to a game before tonight." Ayame admitted through giggles as Sango punched Miroku for ogling a waitress. She'd learnt that he was dating Sango. "It was fun"

"Never?" Inuyasha asked, disbelieving. "Wow. How sheltered are you?"

"Very." Ayame joked.

But the truth was…she wasn't joking.

Her parents had been killed when she was eight and she'd killed her first group when she was twelve, since then…everything had been a blur of late nights, stake outs and blood. She didn't really have a childhood.

"Well," Kagome sighed, looking at her watch. "I've got to be getting home, it's past eleven and it's a school night. I'm screwed"

"Me too." Ayame sighed, getting out from the booth and stretching. "See you guys tomorrow okay?"

"See you later Ayame!" Sango called as Miroku wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips against hers.

Ayame laughed and walked out of the pizza place, her stomach filled with cheese pizza.

She had to get home and take notes on Kouga, she hadn't found out much, but she'd found out enough to give her incentive to kill him soon.

_Pity._ Ayame sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. _He's a cute guy…nice too. Too bad, such a waste._

Suddenly Ayame's cell rang, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Why are you taking so long?" Naraku's voice was sharp, angry.

"God, chill will you?" Ayame laughed. "I've only been here one day!"

"I thought you were the famous Akki." Naraku hissed. "Do better. I want him done by Wednesday"

"Wednesday?" Ayame shrieked into the phone. "That's only two days!"

"Have him gone Ayame." Naraku said. "Wednesday. Or I'll send someone for his, and your, demise"

With that Naraku hung up, leaving a very shocked Ayame to vent.

"Fuck!" She hissed, shoving the phone into her purse and kicking the pavement.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" A voice said form behind her.

Ayame reached for her knife hidden against her skin to the side of her hip, spinning around.

As soon as she saw who it was, however, she stopped.

"What are you doing here Kouga?"

He smiled down at her, he was at least a head or so taller than her. "Well you were walking home alone, and it's really late so I thought I'd walk you"

"Oh…thanks." Ayame smirked, faint color streaking across her cheeks. _He's…worried about me?_

"Plus," He added. "I go this way"

Ayame laughed. _Guess not.  
_  
He fell into step beside her, his hands shoved into his pockets, but he said nothing.

_We're alone._ Ayame thought to herself, her hand moving towards her knife, hidden beneath her jeans. _This would be the perfect time to finish him…besides…if I don't…I'll be the one ending up dead._

She pulled the blade from under her jeans and hid it behind her wrist. She had to do it fast, silently. She could just leave his body and run, take something as proof for Naraku.

"So do you like it here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ayame said, suddenly annoyed that he'd cut her off just before she was about to spring into action.

_Come on Ayame. Stop being yourself…be Akki.  
_  
Kouga smiled and nodded. "That's good. I mean, there have been so many new girls like you who've come here and just gotten sucked into everything. You don't seem that way though"

"How would you know?" Ayame asked, a slight edge to her voice. "You only met me a few hours ago"

"True." Kouga said. "But I recognize you. I can't place it, but I feel like I should know you"

Ayame nodded, her apartment coming into view.

_Thank God._ She couldn't help but think.

She quickly said her goodbyes to Kouga and rushed into the building, sliding her key into the lock and pushing the door open, slamming it behind her.

"That's it!" She growled, tossing her purse onto her bed, flopping down after it. "No more talking to him! No more! Tomorrow he dies!"

* * *

Okay then Ayame…Review! 


	5. Threats

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Torn  
Chapter Five: Threats 

Ayame woke early the next morning, taking a quick shower, slipping on her school uniform, strapping her knives under her skirt and on the flat of her shoe.

"Ready." She smiled, taking a light purple flower from her bag and pinning it to the side of her head, holding her hair back slightly.

She quickly scooped up her book bag and rushed from the small apartment, her shoes clicking on the tile floor.

"Going out a little early are we missy?" The old woman next door asked, poking her head out her door to gather her morning paper.

"You got it!" Ayame answered over her shoulder. She had to plan before school started.

And finish some homework.

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran towards the school, a smile lighting up her face.

At least, until she slammed into yet another person.

But this person's arm didn't reach out and prevent her fall.

Ayame hit the pavement, hard, landing on her tailbone with a thud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ayame hissed from the ground, her blue eyes icy on the man standing in front of her.

The man smirked down at her. He had long light purple hair slicked back, his eyes were cold and dark and his skin was deathly pale.

"Hello Akki."

Ayame glared at him, getting quickly to her feet, her hands on her hips. "Don't call me that in public! You're with Naraku, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'm Menomaru. Naraku sent me to give you a message."

"Why couldn't he call me like he did last night?" Ayame growled, her blue eyes darting around, making sure that no one had heard what he'd said.

"Because, this can't be given over the phone." Menomaru hissed, lashing out and slapping Ayame across the face.

Ayame stumbled backwards, her hand cupping her cheek. "What the fuck--what was that for?"

"Naraku's getting impatient." Menomaru snapped.

"Impatient? It's been two days!" Ayame shouted at the purple-haired man. "He's going to have to wait a little longer."

Menomaru grabbed her wrist, painfully, and pulled her towards him, his eyes angry. "There have been two assassins before you and they didn't get the job done."

"Obviously." Ayame cut in, but wishing she hadn't spoken when Menomaru's grip got tighter, causing her to wince.

"Anyway," He hissed. "Naraku wants it done, today, now, whenever. Just get it done, okay?"

"And if I don't?" Ayame challenged.

Menomaru smirked, pushing Ayame backwards so she slammed into a nearby wall.

He held her against it, his face dangerously close to hers. "I suggest you do what your told little Aya, or you won't live past Wednesday."

"Friday." Ayame snapped. "Tell him Friday."

"No, tomorrow. It has to be tomorrow." Menomaru said acidly.

"No, it doesn't." Ayame hissed. "No later than Friday, if it is then Naraku can send someone to kill me, I don't care. But Friday, that's my limit."

Menomaru smirked. "Fine. You're a brave girl, standing up to Naraku like that. No one has done that before and lived."

"Kouga has." Ayame retorted.

"Well he's as good as dead." Menomaru growled. "And so are you, if you disobey Naraku."

"Fine!" Ayame snarled. "Just get off me will you? Someone will see."

"Maybe I don't care." Menomaru snapped, pressing closer to her, his body sandwiching against the cement wall. "That man you killed the other night, he was a good friend of mine."

Ayame smirked, remembering the man who'd grabbed her from behind. "He got what he deserved, and as far as I can tell, you deserve it too. So step off or you're getting a blade where the sun don't shine."

Menomaru smirked at her, finally letting go of her and backing away slightly. "Okay. Go to school, get the job done."

Ayame glared at him, attempting to sweep past him.

He lashed out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him, his mouth open to say something, but he was cut off when another voice cut out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem here?"

Ayame's fists clenched tightly together as she turned away from Menomaru's painful grip to look at Kouga. "No."

Menomaru smirked, letting go of Ayame as if her skin had suddenly caught fire. "See you later Aya."

"Bite me." Ayame hissed.

Menomaru laughed and walked away, disappearing around a corner.

_Coward._ Ayame thought bitterly, turning and walking away from Kouga.

"Hey wait!" Kouga called after her, catching up to her with no problem at all. "Who was that guy?"

"No one." Ayame answered shortly.

"No one? He didn't look like no one." Kouga said. "He looked dangerous, why was he angry with you?"

"Because I pissed him off." Ayame said tonelessly.

"Why?"

"Because!" She hissed, pissed off royally at Naraku and wanting to vent on someone.

And who better than her target?

But she couldn't kill him, not yet, there were students heading to school all around them and Ayame's deed, at that moment, would not go unnoticed.

"Ayame who was that guy? I…recognized him from somewhere, and it's not a good somewhere. What are you into?"

"Who cares?" Ayame snapped, her temper flaring. "I suggest you leave me alone Kouga, if you know what's good for you."

He laughed. Really, just laughed.

"Come on Aya." He chuckled. "You really can't expect me to be afraid of you."

_Want a bet?_ Ayame thought angrily, her hand reaching for her knife slightly.

"Listen," Kouga said, finally stopped laughing. "If you're ever in trouble, just tell me okay? We live close to each other and we go to the same school so…why not?"

_What does he want from me?_ Ayame thought incredulously. _Does he want to get laid or something? Is he wishing for a slow and painful death? Because that's what he'd heading for.  
_  
But…he seemed sincere and no one, no one, had worried about Ayame in a long time.

Feeling tears stinging at her eyes, Ayame turned away from him and started to head the opposite way of the school.

"Ayame! Where are you going?" Kouga shouted after her.

"Home, I don't feel good." Ayame said.

_No Ayame, bad Ayame. Don't get attached. Do not get attached!_

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! Sorry it was so short!


	6. Rain Escape

_**Author's Note!  
**Thanks so much for your reviews and patience!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Torn  
Chapter Six: Rain Escape**

Ayame stood outside her apartment, her arms wrapped around her shivering form.

_ I am so not dressed for this freaking weather._

She was wearing a black tube-top and black jeans that hugged her legs tightly, her beige hair falling in slight waves off her shoulders.

It was raining.

Not just raining, pouring.

But she had to get the job done that night. She'd talked too much with Kouga that day, he was too nice. Ayame liked nice people and hated to kill them.

And when he'd offered his help…that was too much.

So she had to get it over with before she got too attached.

Taking a deep breath, Ayame ran out into the rain, fat drops of water soaking through her clothes in seconds, making her hair pinpoint straight.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She hissed, holding her gun tightly to her chest, the blade of her knife barely noticeable in the hidden compartment in her boot.

Kouga's home wasn't too far from where she was. Not far at all.

Her feet pounded on the pavement as she ran, small puddles of water circling her ankles after every step, tiny droplets mixing in with the rain.

It was so dark outside. Kouga just had to live in the part of the city where there wasn't a lot of lamp posts.

Oh well, better for Ayame.

_But I'm not Ayame…not tonight._ She thought as the rain started to blur her vision. _I am Akki.  
_  
She smiled warmly to herself as she rushed along the shadows, nearing her target.

The house loomed into view. It was rather pretty, a small garden in the front, some Japanese charms hanging off wind chimes on the porch roof.

Though as cute as the house was, the ever pouring rain and small lighting made it seem eerie…almost dangerous.

Ayame walked up to the gate and found that it was locked. Thinking that this was for the best, she leapt into the air, landing easily on the six foot wall that surrounded the house.

She walked along the edge of the wall for a while, scanning the property for any traps that may have been lain out.

After all, Kouga had pissed off Naraku, even he wouldn't be stupid enough to live unprotected. Ayame hoped. It was all the more interesting that way.

She smirked wickedly as she planted one palm on the stone wall, flipping off the wall and landing gracefully on the ground below.

Quietly, the seventeen-year-old crept along the side of the house to where her notes said Kouga's room was.

Naraku had watched Kouga well, not one detail was left unchecked.

Finally, she found Kouga's room.

There was a small window, not nearly big enough for her to fit through. Through it, she could hear Kouga speaking.

"I don't know what your problem in Ginta." Ayame heard Kouga laugh. "It was only a joke!"

"You and Hakaku shoved me out into the rain!" Ginta shouted at him. "I have a test tomorrow! I'm going to die in my sleep!"

"Doubt it." Another voice, Hakaku, laughed.

_I recognize them…from school_. Ayame thought. _Kouga lives…with roommates?  
_  
She slapped her forehead. "Stupid!"

How could she have forgotten? Naraku had killed Kouga's family also in revenge. Now Kouga was living with his two best friends.

Suddenly, the voices were gone, the last thing Ayame had heard was a "Night Kouga" from Hakaku.

_Good._ Ayame thought. _I'll get him to come outside. The thunder is so loud Ginta and Hakaku won't hear a thing.  
_  
She waited in the shadows, the rain pouring down on her, thunder cracking overhead, for Kouga to turn his light off.

Finally, after about half an hour of waiting, he turned the light out.

"Finally." Ayame breathed, walking up to his bedroom window, pulling her knife from her boot.

She always did enjoy frontal killings better than using a gun.

But just for good measure, she held the gun in her other hand.

She peeked into his window, her blade catching the glint of the lighting.

When she saw something from the corner of her eye.

Something shiny and black.

The barrel of a gun.

"It's loaded and it has a silencer on it." Kouga growled. "No one will hear a thing."

Ayame's breath caught in her throat. _What if he sees my face? Quick Ayame think of something!  
_  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Kouga demanded. His voice was…different now, more threatening, from the way it had been at school.

Ayame didn't answer him, she stood with her face turned away from him, her blade gripped tightly in her hand, her gun in the other.

"Drop the weapons." Kouga said. "And tell me who you are. Or would you rather tell the cops?"

Ayame smirked. "You like to rat people out to the cops, don't you Kouga?"

She made sure, of course, that she disguised her voice, though she was barely hearable under the constant noise of the rain.

She heard Kouga's breath stop, his eyes glazed over with anger. "You work for Naraku."

Ayame nodded, thanking God that he didn't recognize her. "You've got it. He hired me to dispose of you."

She felt the barrel of his gun press against her neck. _My, touchy isn't he?_

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name, you may recognize me." Ayame said, hearing the crack of thunder. She had a few seconds before lighting would strike again, then she'd make her move. "Is Akki"

The pressure of his gun on her neck loosened then. "Akki? I know that name. The famous assassin"

"Yeah." Ayame said. "I guess Naraku wanted the best to do you away"

Kouga laughed. "Right. He doesn't know me. I'll get away and send your body to him as a gift"

Ayame's eyes widened. Now this, she didn't expect.

_You were so nice at school…and now…was that all a lie?_

She hated being lied to.

Then, her moment came.

A flash of lighting came out of nowhere and Ayame quickly turned her blade so it caught the light just right, blinding Kouga for only a split second.

But that was all she needed.

In seconds she was behind him, her blade pressing against his jugular, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Nice move." He laughed.  
"Wasn't it? Comes from years of practice." Ayame smiled, her other side…Akki, coming in head on.

"I know all about you Akki." Kouga said, dropping his gun and holding up his hands in surrender. "I know who sent those men to kill your family"

Ayame's breath left her then.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I know your story." Kouga said, a smile creeping across his handsome face. "I've been following your killings right back to the first one. And those men didn't act on their own account, as they said they did. It was Naraku, all Naraku. He sent them, he knew what potential you had"

"Liar!" Ayame growled, pressing the blade harder into his neck. She could see the faint hint of blood on the knife. "You have no way of knowing that"

"I used to work for him, remember?" Kouga said. "He saw my potential, too. But I, unlike you, didn't take the bait. So I sold him out, and now he wants me dead. So he sends you, an example of what I could have been, to kill me"

Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. Atashi…he'd been the one to teach her everything she needed to know. It wasn't until years after she'd killed him that she'd learnt of the man named Naraku.

"I don't believe you." Ayame whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Believe it." Kouga said.

And then Ayame realized it.

He was standing in front of her, not with his back to her as before, but facing her.

_Why didn't I notice he'd moved?_

Ayame took a step back defensively, turning her face away from him.

"I know how you feel." Kouga said, reaching out for her arm. "My family was killed by him too"

"I don't believe it." Ayame growled, turning and aiming her gun at his heart. "I don't! I was not deceived by that sum bag"

"So you don't like him either?"

"I don't like any of the assholes I work for." Ayame snarled. "All they want is me to kill people, then they want more of me, and it has nothing to do with killing. If I could, I'd rip Naraku's heart out for all the people he's killed."

"What about the people you've killed?"

Ayame stared blankly at him.

_He's…right. What about all the people I've killed?_

And then they all came back.

All the faces. Every last one of them, the moment before their deaths, staring into Ayame's icy blue eyes in terror.

She lowered her gun, tears blurring her vision.

And then Kouga did something surprising.

He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her tightly against his chest.

Ayame let the tears fall then, the tears she'd been holding in for years…ever since her family had been killed.

_I have to find out the truth. Until then…Kouga_. She took a breath, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. _Until then, your life is spared.  
_  
With one quick movement she broke free of his grasp and rushed away from him, leaping onto the fence and over with one swift movement.

She could hear him calling, "Akki!" after her.

She didn't turn.

She escaped into the rainy night.

**XxXxX**

Kouga watched in awe as Akki ran away, jumping onto and over the six foot wall and disappearing into the night.

He was glad he'd finally gotten to meet her. He knew from study that she'd never learnt the truth about her family's death.

_Now at least, I hope, I have one more person on my side_. He thought, smiling faintly and turning to walk back inside the house, soaking wet. _One more to help be put Naraku behind bars. Or better yet…back to hell where he came from._

As Kouga stepped into his warm home, he couldn't help but wonder who Akki really was…he'd recognized her voice, somewhat. But from where?

* * *

Okay! I enjoyed writing that. So yeah, this is going to be a bit of a shorter story and I think it related a bit to my "Running From You" story. Who knows.  
Review! 


	7. Betrayal

_Thanks for all your reviews! Keep em comin!_

* * *

Torn  
Chapter Seven: Betrayal

Ayame stormed through the dim hallways on floor seven, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, her blue eyes fiery.

_I have to know…if what Kouga said was true. If so…then Kouga? You've got a new comrade.  
_  
She barreled through the door at the end of the hallway, straight into Naraku's office.

It was, as it had been only three days ago, still dark, the only light coming from the dim light outside and the lamp on Naraku's desk.

And, as if he'd been waiting there for her, there sat Naraku, a wicked smirk cast upon his handsome face.

"Ah, Akki, you seem angry, what's the matter? Is Kouga dead?" He asked.

"Not quite." Ayame snapped. It was Wednesday, her due date, thought she hoped Menomaru had told Naraku about the Friday date. "I have something else I need to ask you before I can go through with it."

"Go ahead." Naraku said.

_He knows_. Ayame thought. _I can tell by the look in his eyes, he knows why I'm here. He knows everything.  
_  
"Did you see Kouga as a potential assassin? Is that why you initially drew him in with you?"

Naraku nodded. "Yes. But why would all this matter?"

"Oh, it matters." Ayame snapped. "Are you the one who ordered the attack on my house? All because you saw I had potential?"

Once again, Naraku nodded. "Yes."

Ayame's heart stopped. She started at him, wide-eyed, in horror.

"So…I killed Atashi, all those men…and all for nothing. I'd killed the wrong person." She breathed.

"You are a clever girl aren't you?" Naraku smirked. "It's true. But you can't do anything about it now can you?"

"Yes, I can." Ayame hissed, pulling her blade from her pocket and holding it defensively towards Naraku. "I can kill you now."

Naraku laughed and held up his hand. In it was a gun, the barrel pointed at the seventeen-year-old.

"What do you think will win Akki? My gun or your blade?"

She didn't answer.

"Don't be stupid." He laughed. "I'll kill you before you can blink."

Ayame glared at him, but lowered her hand. "Consider me resigned. I quit."

"You know you can't do that." Naraku snapped. "I won't let you leave here alive."

"Oh, those men at the front desk? Yeah, they're dead." Ayame growled. "And I can take on anyone in here. Just try to stop me. If you want Kouga dead, kill him yourself. Oh, and good luck with that, since he just got a new body guard."

"Oh really, who's that?"

"Me." Ayame retorted. "I will see to it that you go back to hell. Even if it means teaming up with Kouga."

With that Ayame turned on her heel and walked from Naraku's office, slamming the door behind her.

Naraku sat back in his chair, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Did you hear that? She's thinking of betraying me."

"Not smart." A boy said, stepping from the shadows, casting his face in an eerie glow. "Considering she just told you her plan."

"True." Naraku laughed. "You know what to do. I want her dead, and then Kouga. No mess, got it?"

The boy nodded, his amber eyes flashing. "Yes sir."

**XxXxX**

Ayame didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay in her apartment any longer than to get her stuff and go. And once she did…where could she go?

Kagome's? Sango's? Inuyasha's?

Kouga's?

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, pulling out the purple flower and looking at it, then sliding it back into her hair.

_I have to go back to get my stuff. Then I'll figure everything out._ She thought, turning the corner and walking up the pathway and up to her apartment door.

She slid in the key and walked in, walking down the long hallway of doors and finding her own, unlocking it and stepping inside.

As soon as she was inside, she closed the door and locked it, bolting it and everything.

She went and flicked the switch for the lights, but nothing happened.

"What?" She mumbled. "Not surprising…this place is so crappy."

She shrugged and quickly walked over to her bed, gathering her clothes and things into her bag.

"Where's my jacket…" She sighed, turning to look in the bathroom for her other things.

When she saw something from the corner of her eye.

A figure, tall and lean, standing in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows.

He stepped out into the light from the window, it was in the middle of the afternoon…what was a guy doing in her room at this time?

"Who are you?" She asked, taking her blade from her pocket. She looked on the counter for her other knife, only to find it was gone.

"It doesn't matter who I am." The boy said, his tone was low and gentle, almost…trustworthy.

He had long straight silver hair that fell almost to his waist. His eyes were a cold amber and his face was emotionless, reminding Ayame somewhat of Kikyo. He was tall, much taller than Ayame, with a strong looking body.

A knife in his hands.

Ayame's knife.

_So he doesn't like guns either? Interesting.  
_  
Naraku had, already, sent someone to kill her.

"You know why I'm here." The boy said.

Ayame nodded. "One word; Naraku."

The boy did not smile, he did not smirk, his face did not move. "Correct. He doesn't like anyone turning his back on them."

"Looks like he needs someone to listen to his problems." Ayame said, backing away as the boy took a few steps towards her. "Seriously, he has forgiveness issues."

The boy did not answer, he just kept moving forwards, Ayame matching his movements with her own.

_This guy is creepy…why did I have to bolt the door?  
_  
He also reminded her of someone…he looked almost like Inuyasha, but with a cold face and a different voice and straighter hair. But otherwise, they had the same eyes and hair color.

_They can't possibly be related._ Ayame thought, her back hitting something hard.

A wall.

The boy's face, finally, moved, his lips curving up slightly, ever so slightly. "Looks like you have nowhere to go. This will only take a moment, then you won't feel anything."

"Yeah right." Ayame laughed under her breath, her eyes darting to the window. Her bag in her hand, she made a break for it.

And the boy was, surprisingly, fast.

He lashed out and grabbed her hair, tugging back violently, causing the girl to fall to the floor.

She looked up at him, fear rushing through her like adrenaline. This was the first time she'd ever been afraid of another person. Ever.

He held the flower that had been in her hair, in his hand. Tossing it to the floor, he advanced on her again.

"Naraku wants you dead, Akki." He said.

_He doesn't know…my real name?_ Ayame couldn't help but think.

As the boy made a grab for her, Ayame jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

But, as if he hadn't been hit at all, he got right back up and came at her with such agility Ayame didn't have time to think as she was sent flying into the wall across the room, landing, thankfully, on her soft bed, a stream of blood slithering from the corner of her mouth.

_He's like a fucking robot!_ Ayame thought frantically, her eyes searching for an escape. _I can't beat him on my own!_

The boy walked over to where Ayame half lay half crouched on the bed and grabbed her neck, pulling her towards him.

Ayame clawed at his arm and wrist, desperately trying to get him to let go of her neck, but his grip only tightened.

_What am I supposed to do? He can't be brought down by brute force…and I don't have my gun handy. Someone…help me!_

When suddenly, Ayame got an idea. It had worked many times on her account when her targets found out who she really was before she got a chance to end their lives. It only worked, of course, on male targets.

And at that moment, the boy choking her was her new target.

Her eyesight growing fuzzy, Ayame used what strength she had left to lean forward and catch her lips with his.

To say that boy was shocked would have been an understatement. His grip on her neck loosened, somewhat, and Ayame got her chance.

She quickly kicked him backwards one last time and jumped off the bed, snatching her bag from the floor and rushing across the room to the door.

She unbolted the door and unlocked it, but that's as far as she got.

The boy had recovered quickly, too quickly, and had appeared behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the door, his other arm around her neck tightly.

So Ayame did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.  
"Someone help me!" She cried, kicking as the boy lifted her slightly off the ground, enough to carry her away from the door. "Help! He's trying to kill me!"

"Shut up Akki." The boy hissed in her ear. "That's hardly honorable, an assassin crying out for help."

"Fuck you." Ayame snapped, kicking with all her might.

Loosing his patients, the boy tossed Ayame over his shoulder, sending the girl slamming into the ground.

Ayame lay there, the wind knocked from her and her head aching, coughing slightly, her arm clutching her stomach.

The boy stood over her, looking down at her, almost…surveying her, somehow.

"Too bad." Was all he said.

He took the knife from the sleeve of his black jacket and knelt beside Ayame, pressing the blade against her neck.

"I'll see you in hell." Ayame managed to whisper.

The boy smiled down at her and leaned forward, planting one kiss, one last kiss, onto her lips.

Just as he was, however, about to sink the blade into her throat, there was footsteps outside the door and someone shouted "This is the police"

The boy frowned and pulled the blade away from Ayame, his face inches from hers. "I'll see you soon, Akki. Don't go too far now."

With that said he stood and rushed over to the window, sliding it open with ease and disappearing.

Ayame coughed and rolled onto her side, clutching her neck. She could feel something wet, blood, from where the blade had partially cut  
her flesh.

"Ayame!" A voice said from the door.

Ayame looked up and was not surprised to see Kouga standing there, Ginta and Hakaku standing behind him, their eyes wide in shock.

Kouga was across the room in two steps, kneeling at her side and gathering her weak form into his arms.

"No…" Ayame said. "Stay away"

"It's okay." He said softly, reassuringly, holding her tightly against his chest as he got to his feet, carrying her bridal-style. "It's over"

"How did you…know?" She breathed.

"I heard screaming." Ginta smiled, walking beside Kouga as the three boys left the room. "So we came in, you left the door open a bit"

_Thank God._ Ayame thought.

"What happened?" Kouga asked.

Ayame sighed and relaxed against his chest, closing her eyes. "He…I'm on your side…now."

Okay! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is gonna be an interesting one…or is it the one after that? Review to find out!


	8. The Past

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, though I'm going to need a tiny bit more if I'm going to continue this story!_

* * *

Torn  
Chapter Eight: The Past

Eight-year-old Ayame sat, alone in her room, her blue eyes shinning with delight as she read her new book she'd just gotten for her birthday.

She was almost done the book, already, when her attention was caught when she heard a loud crash from down the hall.

"Mommy?" She called, staying where she was. "What was that?"

No answer.

With a sigh, Ayame got to her feet. "Be right back."

The young girl walked out of her room and down the hallways.

_Where are all the lights?_ She wondered with a shrug.

She continued down the hallway. The house was deathly silent, except for some strange noises coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy?" Ayame said, walking into the room.

She stopped, dead, in her tracks.

Her mother was kneeling on the floor, her small form crouched over her husband, who was lying on the tiled floor in a small pool of blood, his eyes were closed, the faint clues of tears under his eyes.

"M-Mommy?" Ayame stammered. "W-What happened t-to D-Daddy?"

Her mother looked up when she heard Ayame's voice, her dark eyes shinning with tears, her light brown hair messed as if someone had been pulling on it. "Oh Aya…please, go back to your room sweetie."

Ayame, being a stubborn child, shook her head, her fists clenched at her sides. "No. What's wrong with Daddy?"

"Daddy's just…just…sleeping." Her mother managed to croak.

But Ayame knew. Somehow she knew what had truly happened to her father.

Her feet patted on the tile floor as she rushed over to her mother and wrapped her arm's around the woman's shoulders, burying her face in her shirt. "Mommy!"

"Ayame," Her mother whispered, letting go of her lifeless husband and hugging her daughter tightly. "Please…you must get out of here."

"Why? I don't want to leave you mommy." Ayame cried, hot tears filling her eyes.

"Let the girl go." A deep voice said from behind Ayame.

Ayame gasped and pulled away from her mother, turning to look at the man who'd spoken.

He was tall and burly, strong looking, with a plain face and dark eyes. His black hair was slicked back, sticking to his neck. He had a gun in his hand.

"I said let her go." He snapped.

"N-No!" Ayame's mother squeaked, pulling her daughter close to her again. "I won't let you have her!"

"He wants her." The man growled, more men appearing behind him. They had, apparently, been searching for Ayame, who had managed to sneak by them. "And he will have her."

"No!"

Ayame stared blankly at the man. He was dangerous, she could tell. His dark eyes were clouded and unforgiving, he also reeked of alcohol, Ayame could smell it from across the room.

He sighed and snapped his fingers.

Instantly a group of men brushed past the man and walked over to Ayame and her mother, tearing the girl from the woman's arms.

"Ayame no!" He mother screamed, fighting against the men. "Ayame get away! Run!"

"Mommy!" Ayame cried, tears spilling over her eyes as she reached for the woman, but found she could not touch her. "Mommy who are they? I'm scared Mommy!"

"Don't be scared honey!" Her mother reassured her. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Shut up Ali." The man snarled, crossing the room and standing in front of Ayame's mother, pressing his gun against her neck. "Shut up."

"No!" Ayame screamed, struggling with surprising strength against the man who'd taken her away from her mother. "Don't touch her!"

The man smirked over his shoulder at the blue-eyed girl, then turned back to her mother. "She's a feisty on eh? No wonder he wants her then. She's perfect for the job."

"Don't you dare take her." Ali, Ayame's mother, shouted at the man. "Don't you dare Atashi! You killed my husband, leave my daughter alone!"

"He was in the way." Atashi laughed, pressing the gun harder into Ali's neck, causing the woman to wince. "I'm sorry Ali."

Ayame watched, her eyes wide in terror, as Atashi's finger pressed harder on the trigger.

The girl closed her eyes as a deafening shot rang throughout the house.

"Mommy! Mommy no!" She shrieked, opening her eyes in time to see her mother's lifeless body sink to the floor, blood running down the side of the wall. "No!"

Atashi stuffed the gun into his back pocket and turned to Ayame, signaling to the man to let her go.

As soon as Ayame felt the man let go of her, she threw herself at Atashi, pounding her fists into his chest.

"You hurt her!" She screamed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, each of her punches growing harder and harder on the man's chest. "You killed her! I hate you! I hate you!"

Atashi just stood there, allowing her to hit him with such force.

Slowly, Ayame grew tired, her punches growing weaker and weaker, her tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I hate…you!"

Finally, Atashi grabbed the girl's fists and clenched them tightly, causing the eight-year-old to wince.

"You will obey." He snapped. "And you will learn. In the end, you will thank me."

It was only later that Ayame found out the full extent to Atashi's killings. Not only had he and his men slaughtered Ayame's parents, but her two brothers, Mik and Sirrin, also.

_You will pay for this Atashi._

**_Four Years Later…_**

Twelve-year-old Ayame lay in bed, her light brown hair strewn around her like a cloud, her blue eyes gazing dully up at the ceiling of her tiny room.

It had been four years…four long years of training, fighting, killing, and beating. She was, in Atashi's opinion, ready.

_Mommy…_ Ayame thought sadly._ I watched you die. I watched you cry for daddy. It's time…to watch them die. They will not be forgiven._

Atashi thought she was ready to kill. She knew she was ready, she had been for four years.

She would show him what happened when you taught someone to kill.

Quietly, the girl got from her bed and slipped on some clothes; a black zip-up sweater and skirt, and grabbed her knives and a small hand gun.

With the swiftness of a cat, she crept from her room and out into the dark hallway.

After kidnapping her four years ago, Atashi and his men had taken her to a large mansion outside the city, hidden away where not many people knew about it.

And, of course, no one knew what went on inside.

It was like a test the whole time you lived there; if you let your guard down, you would, most likely, be killed.

Four years Ayame had been there, and over that time she'd seen child after child walk through those doors and leave in a body bag.

She had been the only one over the course of four years to actually survive the vigorous tasks and daily beatings.

The only thing that kept her going was her hatred for Atashi and the group that was keeping her there, molding her into an assassin.

Her footsteps barely made a sound as she crept down the hallways towards the rooms of her enemies.

She slipped into room after room, her blade working like the devil itself, draining the life from each person lying unaware in their beds.

But the gun? She was saving that for Atashi. He would die the same way her mother died.

She walked slowly into Atashi's room, her knife in her hand, dripping with the blood of his comrades, and her gun in the other, her finger pressed lightly on the trigger, waiting for the perfect shot.

With a wicked smirk spread across her lips, Ayame stood beside Atashi as he lay asleep, his graying hair lying flat on his head, his dark eyes covered by his eyelids, snoring softly.

She pressed the mouth of the gun against his neck in the same way he'd pressed his gun against her mother's neck. "Wake up…Atashi."

His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up, but Ayame only pressed the gun harder into his neck, letting him know what he was up against.

"A-Ayame?" He gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge." Ayame growled, the moonlight playing across her face, her blue eyes reflecting the cold light. "For my family. You remember them, don't you?"

Atashi stared up at her, shock was plainly present in his features. "I raised you, took care of you, I"-"

"You beat me every day." Ayame hissed, cocking her gun. "I watched all the other children die, wishing every day that it would be my turn next. You turned me into…this. An assassin. Well this is a lesson to you, Atashi, don't teach the people who hate you how to kill."

"But…You're doing so well Ayame." Atashi said, strain in his voice. He was scared of her. "You could be better, the best, in all of Japan…don't you want that?"

"I never wanted to be an assassin." Ayame shouted at him. "You bastard! I hope you enjoy hell, your friends are there waiting for you."

"Ayame wait!" Atashi shouted.

But his cries were too late. In a burst of anger, Ayame pulled the trigger, the sickening sound of tearing flesh filling her ears along with the blast from the gun.

Ayame stood there, specks of blood dotting her face and clothes, her blue eyes staring blankly, distant, at the body lying motionless in the bed.

"Goodbye…Atashi." She whispered, cleaning her gun with the bed sheets, then her knives, the way Atashi had taught her.

Then she took a pen from Atashi's desk drawer and scribbled a little note, tossing it over the body.

Once she'd fixed the room to get rid of anything to lead police to her, the way she'd been taught, Ayame grabbed her things from her room, and ran.

No one would find her, ever. No one would know who she really was, for there was no records in the house of her being there.

She'd call the police and claim to hear gunshots, the police would come and find the dozens of dead bodies, along with the note shed just written that read;

_An eye for an eye, a life for a life. You will not find me so don't even try. Come after me and more will join the dead. Signed…you can try to figure that out on your own.  
_  
Days later, Ayame had found an old paper lying on a park bench, a title catching her eye, she'd read it.

The police had, indeed, gone to the house following her lead, and found the many dead men and women, along with her note.

The last line of the article, was the part that made her smile.

"This girl, this assassin." Ayame read aloud. "We can tell she's a girl by her feminine handwriting. This girl…sought out revenge on this group of people. The police have no leads as of yet and they have no clues that will get them any further, including the girl's name. So for now, they have come to call her after the Japanese term meaning 'evil spirit, demon, devil'…Akki."

Ayame smiled and tossed the paper into the trash. "Akki is it? So…that's my name. I like it." Her blue gaze rose to the Tokyo tower looming not far from where she stood. "Ayame no longer exists…"

* * *

Okay! So yeah that was all on her past…next chapter is back to Kouga and stuff. Review! 


	9. Telling

_Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for your reviews and patience! Sorry it took so long! enjoy!_

* * *

Torn  
Chapter Nine: Telling 

Kouga gently set the unconscious Ayame on the bed in his room, lifting the covers over her and tucking them tenderly around her so she was warm. He then knelt beside the bed and took a warm washcloth to her face, gently rubbing the drying blood.

_What happened to her?_ He wondered, brushing a bit of loose hair from her face, smirking slightly. _What did she mean when she said…she was on my side?_

"Is she going to be okay Kouga?" Hakaku asked, he and Ginta entering the room quietly.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she will. But…whatever happened, she can't go back to that apartment."

"We'll go back and get her stuff." Ginta said.

Kouga smiled and nodded. "Sure. But be careful will you?"

The two nodded and turned, walking from the room.

Kouga turned back to Ayame, who was still peacefully asleep.

_She's beautiful._ Kouga couldn't help but think, staring down at her soft face. _She looks so…sad. Like she hadn't had a happy day for a long time.  
_  
"What happened to you?" He breathed, sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. "That man before…I recognized him."

_But no…Ayame couldn't possibly know Naraku, could she? I mean…that man looked so much like Menomaru…but a little older. Though I guess I haven't seen Menomaru in a long time. Not since…that night.  
_  
His mind flashed back to that rainy night when he'd betrayed Naraku, seemingly sealing his fate.

_When I held Ayame,_ Kouga thought. _It was almost as if I was holding Akki again. But…there's no way in hell that Ayame is really Akki.  
_  
But he remembered, from the night before, when he'd held Akki out of impulse to comfort her, he remembered her perfume…exactly like Ayame's.

She even felt the same.

Kouga shook his head and got to his feet. "No…that's impossible!"

He was about to leave the room when he heard a soft groan from behind him.

He turned to find Ayame sitting up slowly, her hand pressed against her forehead, her eyes glazed over, confused.

"W-Where am…I?" She mumbled, looking around the room, not noticing Kouga standing there.

But finally, her blue gaze rested on him and her eyes widened. "K-Kouga? What am I doing here? Where is here?"

Kouga smirked and walked over to the side of the bed. "You're at my house. You passed out and I figured you couldn't stay in that apartment anymore."

"Apartment…" Ayame said softly, as if trying to remember something. Her hand lifted slowly to her lips. She looked shocked. "That…boy."

"What happened Ayame?" Kouga asked. "You said…for me to stay away, that he…you were on my side now. What did you mean? What boy?"

"I was…attacked." Ayame said softly. "I didn't want him to come after you too…but he'd left."

Kouga stared blankly at her. He sunk down onto the bed beside her. "Did you know who he was?"

She shook her head. "No…I mean, I just met him today. I came home and he was there."

"Do you know why?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with something…worry.

"Ayame tell me." Kouga said, taking her hand in his and gripping it tightly. "Please, tell me. I can help you, I can protect you."

He heard her breath stop slightly and her grip on his hand suddenly tightened, tears springing to her eyes. "W-Why?"

"What?" Kouga asked. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why do you care?" Ayame asked, she didn't sound angry, she sounded astonished. "No one has cared about me…since…my parents died."

"I…I'm sorry, about your parents." Kouga said. "But…I do care, I want to help you."

Ayame let go of his hand then and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I…made a mistake…a big mistake."

"What? You can tell me Ayame." Kouga said, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her, holding her shaking body against his chest.

She didn't pull away, as he thought she would.

"He…I betrayed him." She whispered. "He sent that boy after me, to kill me…then to kill you."

And as if she'd said it aloud, he knew who she was.

"Akki?" Kouga said softly.

Ayame pulled away from him, nodding slightly. "No one knows who I am…but you. Please…don't tell."

He smiled. Normally he'd been angry to know that she had been hired to kill him, but not now. He was just happy to know that she was on his side…and what he was up against now.

"Naraku, you're talking about Naraku, aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "He hired me a few days ago to kill you. I said I would but…last night."

"I told you about Naraku and Atashi." Kouga said. "And you?"

"I went to Naraku this morning." Ayame said sadly. "I asked him, I wanted to know the truth. I promised myself that I wouldn't…hurt you if you were telling the truth. That if you were right…I'd join you and get revenge on Naraku."

"And?"

"He told me." Ayame breathed. "He told me that he was the one behind Atashi…that I'd killed him for no reason, that I should have killed him instead. I quit and went back to my apartment to get my things and then I was going to find another place to stay and try to contact you. But…that boy was there and he attacked me. I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

"You're neck." She said, brushing her hand along the thin cut on his neck.

"Oh, that." He laughed. "It's nothing, it's okay, really"

"But still." Ayame sighed, lowering her head. "I shouldn't be here…Naraku will come after me again…that boy will come"

Kouga shook his head. "And if you stay alone he'll kill you sooner. No, you're staying here"

"But-"

"No buts." Kouga smiled, cupping his hand over her mouth, preventing the girl from talking. "Now, are you hungry? There's some leftover food in the fridge if you want."

Ayame smiled and broke free of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you!"

**_One Month Later…_**

"So, class." Ms. Hitachi said, smiling at the class in front of her. "History projects."

The class groaned in unison.

"She always gives the worst assignments." Kouga whispered to Ayame, who was sitting beside him. Her wound had healed nicely, only a faint scar to where the boy had cut her neck slightly.

It had been one month since the incident and Ayame had, as Kouga had said, stayed with Kouga for that time. She'd really gotten to know him over the month, going with him to school, practice, games, everything. They were like a couple…but without the romance part.

And the boy who'd attacked her had not been seen, either. Ayame wondered if Naraku had gotten frustrated with him and killed him.

But somehow she knew that wasn't true.

Every time, however, Ayame looked at Inuyasha, she thought of the boy. Inuyasha had his eyes. It creeped her out.

"Now I'm going to pair you up." Ms. Hitachi smiled. "Kagome with Miroku. Sango with Hojo. Shippou with Mina. Kouga with Ginta. Hakaku with Amy. And Ayame with…Inuyasha."

Ayame turned and smiled at the silver-haired boy, who smiled back.

Kouga smirked at Ginta. "Geeze, and we'll have to meet at each other's houses and everything."

Ayame laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Smart ass."

Kagome smirked over at Ayame and elbowed her in the ribs, passing her a note.

It read: _So, you and Kouga going to go out or what?_

Ayame glared at Kagome and mouthed. "Shut up!"

Kagome giggled and whispered. "You so like him! He likes you too!"

"Shut up." Ayame mouthed again, turning away from the raven-haired girl.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class.

"Now I want those projects in by Friday!" Ms. Hitachi grinned. "Two days! I suggest you get working"

"What?" Miroku groaned. "No"

"Want to come over Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. "We can work on some stuff"

"Sure." Ayame smiled, turning to Kouga. "I'm going with Inuyasha okay?"

Kouga nodded. "I'll pick you up after okay?"

Ayame nodded. "I'll call you"

With that she and Inuyasha left the room, chatting about their project.

It didn't take long to get to Inuyasha's house, for he, like Ayame and Kouga, lived only a few blocks away, but in the other direction.

"So is ancient Japan a good topic?" Inuyasha asked, he and Ayame walking up the steps towards the house.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great actually. We could write it on the Shogun and stuff like that"

"Perfect." Inuyasha grinned, pulling open the door to his house and shouting. "I'm home! Brought a friend! Homework!"

"Is it Kagome?" A cheerful voice said from the kitchen.

"No, mom, Ayame. You remember, I told you about her?" He said.

Inuyasha's mother walked out into the hallway. She was beautiful. Long black hair and bright cheerful eyes, a soft and caring face. "Oh yes!" She smiled. "Kouga's girl"

Ayame's face turned ten shades of red. "N-No! It's not l-like that with us"

"Not yet anyways." Inuyasha smirked.

Ayame punched him, hard, on the shoulder.

"Ow!" The boy growled. "It was a joke"

"Not, funny." Ayame smirked.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll get drinks you set up in the living room, will you?"

Ayame nodded, gripping her books in her hand and heading off towards the living room.

Inuyasha's house was, in Ayame's opinion, totally adorable. Tapestries of Japanese art hung on the walls, vases of flowers were set on the floor. It was clean, neat, and homey.

Ayame walked into the living room and set her things on the coffee table, opening her binder.

When she heard someone walking into the room behind her.

"Oh good, what'd you get?" She asked, assuming it was Inuyasha, turning around.

As soon as she saw who it was, however, Ayame dropped the books in her hands, her eyes wide.

"You!" She growled, pointing at the boy across the room. Those familiar amber eyes, straight silver hair, cold, emotionless face.

"You." He said back, some surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Ayame snapped angrily. "What are you doing in Inuyasha's house?"

"I…live here." He said, looking at her as if she were a moron.

Ayame's heart stopped. _I-Inuyasha's brother…is an assassin? Why did he tell me?  
_  
"You're an assassin…why wasn't I notified Inuyasha even had a brother?" She growled to herself.

As soon as she'd finished talking, the boy was suddenly in front of her, his hand gripping her neck tightly.

"Don't, say a word." He snarled.

Ayame smirked at him. "Just like old times huh? So, dear Inuyasha doesn't know the truth about his brother huh?"

"And he doesn't know about you either, Akki." He growled.

"Well then I think we'd better come to an agreement." Ayame said. "And my name, my real name, is Ayame, so I suggest you call me it around Inuyasha and anyone else"

The boy smirked at her, his amber eyes falling to her lips.

"Don't even think about it." Ayame said acidly.

"Why not?" The boy said seductively. "You kissed me before"

"To stop you from choking me." Ayame said, hitting his hand away from her neck and backing away from him, her glare intense. "And it worked, I'm still here. Naraku really has to get some better help"

"You wouldn't be here if Kouga hadn't interrupted." The boy snapped.

"Well I'm-" Ayame said, but was cut off by Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do." He said. "Ayame, do you know him?"

"Somewhat." Ayame said, an edge to her voice.

Inuyasha, upon seeing her glare, looked joyous. "Yes! I knew you'd hate him! I knew it! Ha! In your face Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned from Ayame and glared at his younger brother. "Shut up Inuyasha. Can't you see…Ayame, and I are having a conversation?"

"One that's over." Ayame said, walking past Sesshomaru and taking a glass of iced tea from Inuyasha. "Thanks Inu!"

Inuyasha grinned, looking like a kid at Christmas, and walked into the living room, sitting down at the coffee table and opening up some books.

"Watch yourself, Ayame." Sesshomaru said as he brushed past the girl.

"Likewise." Ayame snapped back.

* * *

oOoOo! Sesshy! Yay! I had to put him in this story somehow…Review!  
And, no, this is STILL a Kouga/Ayame story…it'll show it a little more in upcoming chapters. 


	10. Affection

**_Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews!_**

Torn  
Chapter Ten: Affection 

Ayame walked silently down the street with Kouga, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

She couldn't get the night's incident out of her mind.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, was the boy who'd tried to kill her. For the whole evening Ayame had been constantly on the watch, jumping at the slightest noise, going into defense mode whenever Sesshomaru came into the room or even walked by.

_I don't know why I was being so weird._ She thought._ It's not like he'd kill me right there, in his own house, in front of Inuyasha. That would totally give him away.  
_  
_And why didn't Inuyasha seem to know? Could he really be that dense or was Sesshomaru just a really, really good liar?  
_  
Ayame was going to go with the good liar.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kouga asked suddenly, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." She said, almost too quickly.

"That, right there." Kouga said. "You've been so…jumpy, ever since I picked you up. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing." Ayame said. Could she really tell Kouga that a boy he knew, his brother was an assassin out to kill her, and eventually him?

No. The answer was absolutely no.

But it was hard…when she looked into those clear blue eyes she just wanted to tell him everything.

"Ayame." Kouga sighed, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. "You can tell me, anything, you know that, don't you? I mean…you've lived with me for almost over a month now. I…care about you. I want to know what's troubling you"

Ayame smiled up at him. "Thanks Kouga, I needed that. But…I'm not ready to talk, not right now"

The sun was setting slowly behind them as they stood there in silence, just looking at each other.

He nodded, a smile creeping across his handsome face. "I understand. But…just tell me, when your ready, okay?"

Ayame nodded. "I will. I promise"

_Just as soon as I figure out what to do with Sesshomaru. Maybe I can turn him to our side…_

She almost laughed at the thought.

Suddenly, Kouga lashed out and grabbed her arms, pulling her against him.

But before she could do anything, however, Kouga leaned forward and caught his mouth with hers.

_Oh…my…God. What is he doing?_ She thought frantically. His lips were soft, warm, gentle, and yet still demanding in some ways.

She kissed him back.

_Why did I do that?_ She thought as he pulled away, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know why I did that."

Ayame smirked and looked down at her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. "Um…yeah."

Awkward.

"Listen, Kouga-" Ayame began to say, looking up at him again. But she couldn't say any more.

What was he looking at?

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, his gaze floating away from her, only to float right back. "It's just-"

"Oh God." Ayame sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

After this kiss she pulled away, a smirk lighting up her face. "That's what you wanted, right?"

He nodded, not answered, leaning forward and kissing her again.

_Just watch,_ Ayame thought, enjoying Kouga's kiss fully. _Naraku's going to pop out at any moment and shoot us. That would be just my luck, right when I was happy…bang._

But Naraku didn't come, no shots were fired, it was just Kouga and Ayame, standing on the sidewalk.

Ayame felt his hands slip around her waist and crush her against him, his lips on hers getting more and more dangerous, more and more hungry.

He was, Ayame had to admit, a good kisser.

She giggled as his hand left her waist and slid down her hip and to the hem of her skirt. She pulled her lips away from his, receiving a protesting sigh from him.

"You sneaky wolf." She smiled, grabbing his hand before it could go any further so that it was actually under her skirt. "I think not"

"Oh you want it." He smirked wickedly at her.

"Not here, not now." Ayame laughed, letting go of him completely and stepping away from him, knowing that he didn't want her too. "Besides, it's a school night and you and Ginta have a project to work on"

Kouga smirked. "You tease"

"Hey, I was taught well to be a master of teasing." Ayame giggled, taking a step to the side as he reached out for her. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He said simply, finally catching onto her waist and pulling her against him, planting his lips on hers again.

Ayame felt her knees grow weak. _Damn you Kouga…why do you have to taste so good?_

He sneered down at her, breaking the kiss. "See? I can do it too"

Ayame laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. You are all powerful"

"Do I note a hint of sarcasm?" He asked, looking hurt.

Ayame nodded. "Yes"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as they walked down the street.

**XxXxX**

The two walked into the house, the memory of what Kouga had just done still plaid itself over and over in Ayame's mind.

_Don't fall in love Aya_. She warned herself. It could never work out. _Once Naraku is dead…I'll have to leave, start over somewhere. I can't stay here, with Kouga._

But as she turned to look at him, she knew it would be impossible to leave him.

"Took you long enough." Hakaku smirked as the two walked into the kitchen.

Kouga shrugged. "So? What about it?"

Ginta laughed. "We have a project to work on, remember? Let's get started"

"You guys go ahead." Ayame sighed. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired"

Kouga nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, she shot him a smile and turned and left the room.

There was an extra bedroom at the other end of the house from the three boys' rooms, which Ayame was thankful for.

She slid open the door and stepped inside, sliding it closed behind her.

With a sigh and flopped onto her bed, not bothering to slip out of her school uniform.

Kouga kissing her hadn't been a big surprise to Ayame, they'd come pretty close before, over the past month that she'd spent with him.

**_Flashback _**  
"What, the hell, is this?" Kouga growled, sitting next to Ayame on the couch. "Ten Things I Hate…About You. What the-"

"It's a movie, Kouga." Ayame giggled. "Kagome said it was good so I decided to rent it"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. It had better be good though"

Ayame shrugged, stuffing the tape into the player and clicking on the TV with the remote.

They sat together and watched the movie for a while in silence, Kouga looking bored and Ayame excited.

She'd never seen a movie, at least all of a movie, before.

"Come on Ayame." Kouga sighed. "Can't we watch wrestling or something? Or hey, how about that new movie Hostage? That's supposed to be pretty-"

"Violent." Ayame cut him off. "I'd rather not watch something that reminds me of my work, thank you very much"

Kouga frowned and fell silent, sitting there with a gloomy look on his face.

Ayame turned to him and laugh. "Are you trying to look all depressed so I'll give in? Because if you are, it's so not working"

"Really? I thought it was." He smirked.

Then he lashed out and snatched the remote from her, clicking off the movie.

"Hey!" Ayame shrieked, reaching for the remote, only to have it held away at arms length. "Kouga no fair! We can watch what you want tomorrow"

"I'll be dead by then Aya." Kouga smirked. "This chick flick will kill me. Now it's either Hostage or nothing"

"Give it!" Ayame shouted, diving onto the teenager and snatching the remote from him.

"Ayame you little-" Kouga said, but was cut off when the two tumbled off the couch and onto the floor.

Ayame opened her eyes from the fall, only to be staring into Kouga's deep blue ones.

He'd fallen on top of her.

"Get off me Kouga." Ayame said.

He smirked at her. "Give me the remote and I will"

Ayame glared at him. "Get off me you cow! You're crushing me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too a billion times!" Ayame smirked.

Suddenly they fell into silence, noticing how close their faces were from each other, inches.

"Ayame…I…" Kouga said, his voice heavy with something.

He stared blankly down at her, mesmerized by her. _What am I doing…  
_  
Their breaths mingled, their lips clangorously close to each others.

_Kiss her Kouga_. Kouga thought to himself. _You know you want it._

But he didn't.

Reluctantly, Kouga got off her and sat back on the couch.

_Idiot.  
**End Flashback**_

Ayame sighed and closed her eyes, putting her hands over her head, kicking off her shoes so they made soft a soft thunk noise on the floor.

Soft rain began to pat on the windows as the sun made it's disappearance beyond the horizon.

_What should I do?_ Ayame wondered. _Sesshomaru will most likely come after me again…and he has to kill me before he can get to Kouga. So…should I stay here, with Kouga?  
_  
Ayame groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow._ I can't deny it anymore…I love him. I love Kouga.  
_  
Ayame lay there for hours, glistening tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly a crack of thunder made her jump and she sat up. "Shit…a storm"

She sighed and rested her head in her hands, thoughts rushing through her mind at high speed.

She didn't hear her door slide open.

_I killed so many people_. She thought, staring blankly at the wooden floor, tears sliding down her cheeks. _If anything…I deserve to have Sesshomaru kill me._

"Ayame?" Kouga said softly, his voice barely making it over the sound of the rain.

Ayame gasped and looked up, she hadn't noticed him walk in. "K-Kouga? What are you…what are you doing?"

He smirked down at her. "Ayame…why are you crying?"

Ayame felt her cheeks flare and she quickly wiped her eyes. "I-I wasn't…crying"

"Sure." Kouga smirked, sitting beside her on the bed. "Your eyes are just leaking, right?"

"Yeah." Ayame said, not really realizing what she was saying.

Kouga laughed. "I was joking"

Ayame didn't answer, she just sat there, her head lowered.

"Ayame…what's bothering you? You haven't been the same since you came back from Inuyasha's. What's wrong?"

Ayame shook her head. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind"

Kouga sighed. "Fine, if you're going to be that way"

"What way? What are-" Ayame said, but was cut off when Kouga wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against him in a strong grip.

_What is he doing?_ She wondered, shivering slightly under his touch.

"You can tell me Ayame." Kouga said softly into her ear. "Anything, I hope you know that. I love you, I don't want you to get hurt"

Ayame's breath stopped. _L-Loves…me?  
_  
Tears filled her eyes again, but this time for an entirely different reason. She was happy.

"Kouga…" She said softy.

"Yeah?"

"Will you…stay with me?" Ayame asked, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "Tonight"

Kouga smiled and nodded, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The next thing Ayame knew, she was lying back on the bed, Kouga's arms wrapped securely around her waist, his breath warm on the back of her neck.

_I can't tell him…I want to…but I can't. Not yet.  
_  
Ayame sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth Kouga was providing_. I love you, too_.

* * *

Sappy fluffy chapter. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	11. The Truth About Sesshomaru

**Torn  
Chapter Eleven: The Truth About Sesshomaru**

Ayame's eyes fluttered open to the morning sunlight shinning in through the open window.

She smiled, turning and looking at Kouga, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her, one of his arms was beneath her neck, the other comfortably around her waist.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ Ayame thought, stroking a bit of hair from his eyes.

Carefully, she pulled his arm from her waist and crawled out of the bed, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from her bag, then slipping from the room.

In no time at all, Ayame was in the kitchen, pouring some juice into a cup, fully dressed in a short white skirt and a red tank top. She'd tied her hair up into two pig tails and pinned a purple flower in her hair. It was a childish hairstyle, but she loved it.

"Morning Ayame." Ginta said groggily, walking into the room. "What are you doing awake so early?"

Ayame smiled and checked her watch, eight a.m. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Good thing it's a day off." Ginta sighed.

"It is?" Ayame asked, surprised. She'd been ready to go to school…

Ginta nodded. "Yeah. All the teachers are having this staff meeting. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Nope." Ayame smiled. "But this is great, since our projects are due tomorrow, I can use today to finish it up."

Ginta smiled and nodded, grabbing the glass of juice that Ayame had just poured. "Thanks."

"Why you little-" Ayame laughed, but her words were cut off when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Ayame sighed, picking up the phone.

"Hey Ayame." Inuyasha's voice said. "Wanna come over? We can work on the project."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"I didn't mean now." Inuyasha snickered. "Come over around noon, okay?"

"Sure thing Inuyasha." Ayame smiled. "I'll be there, bye."

She hung up just as Kouga walked in, looking rather groggy. "Who was that?"

"Inuyasha." Ayame said. "I'm going over to his house to work on the project at noon."

"Okay." Kouga shrugged, walking over to Ayame, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, thanks." Ayame smirked as Ginta stared, shocked, at the two.

"What the-" he gasped. "When did this-"

"So, anyone hungry?" Kouga asked, cutting him off. "I say we make breakfast."

**XxXxX**

Ayame walked slowly down the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the cool breeze that brushed her hair from her face.

_Maybe everything can stay like this._ She thought, smiling slightly. _Maybe I can stay here with Kouga…I mean, Naraku hasn't shown himself in so long and Sesshomaru doesn't seem like he's going to come after me either…so maybe something happened…and I'm off the hook._

She smiled at the possibility of not having to live on the run, not having to worry about Naraku coming after her.

And being able to stay with Kouga, because she loved him.

Ayame walked up the path to Inuyasha's house and knocked on the door.

At first, no one came to the door, so she knocked again.

"Where is he?" she sighed turning from the door and looking around at the yard.

She loved Inuyasha's house, it was so cute and calm. Hard to believe that an assassin lived there.

_I still can't believe that Inuyasha doesn't know about Sesshomaru_. Ayame thought with a sigh. _Unless he's just not letting on…and maybe Sesshomaru is teaching him…_

She hoped not. The life of an assassin was not a good one.

Ayame remembered what Kagome's brother, Souta, had said…that he wanted to be just like Akki one day.

_I hope you change your mind Souta._ Ayame thought sadly. Suddenly, a hand slapped itself over Ayame's mouth, a sharp blade pressing against her neck.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you Akki?" Sesshomaru's cold voice hissed in her ear.

Ayame squeaked as Sesshomaru pulled her into the house, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Naraku wants you dead, and I cannot disobey him again." Sesshomaru said, his blade pressing more tightly against her neck.

Ayame winced slightly as the blade cut her skin, and the warm feeling of fear shot through her.

_Why is he doing this now? Where is Inuyasha? His parents?_

Sesshomaru let go of her mouth and held something in front of her to see.

A small box.

"A voice changer!" Ayame gasped. "So it was you on the phone."

"No one's here but us Akki." Sesshomaru said, amusement jolting through his voice. "Or should I say, Ayame."

"Ayame is fine." Ayame growled.

Sesshomaru led her through the house, out to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Ayame growled, struggling against his strong grasp. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Giving you a present." Sesshomaru smirked, his breath warm against her neck.

Ayame gasped when they stepped into the backyard, and she saw just what her present was.

Naraku.

He was standing there with two men behind him, a wicked smile cast across his face.

"Long time no see, Ayame." Naraku said.

"Sesshomaru you bastard." Ayame snarled. "You couldn't just kill me, could you?"

"Naraku gave me new orders, to deliver you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good work Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked. "Now hand the girl over."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned forward, planting a rough kiss on Ayame's lips.

Ayame gasped for breath. "You're disgusting!"

"But you like it." Sesshomaru smirked, shoving her forwards, right into Naraku's arms.

"Let go of me!" Ayame shrieked, Naraku's grip on her firm. "Somebody help me!"

"This is hardly honorable." Naraku smirked. "An assassin crying out for help? Take your fate in pride, Ayame."

"I'm not an assassin anymore." Ayame hissed. "So you can go to hell you sick bastard!"

Naraku smirked. "I won't miss that attitude of yours." he turned to the two men behind him. "Get her into the car."

The men nodded and took hold of the Ayame's arms, pulling her from Naraku's grasp.

"No!" Ayame screamed. "Let me go! Let me go you bastards!"

"Shut up Ayame." Naraku hissed, turning to Sesshomaru. "Fine work Sesshomaru. Are you sure you don't want to come along to see her death?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said coldly. "But tell me, Naraku…why so keen on killing her? Who is this girl to you?"

"That matter is none of your business." Naraku growled. "All you need to know is that she betrayed me, and those who betray me wind up dead. Now, go after Kouga, I want his blood by nightfall."

Then Naraku turned, and walked away.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Kouga." Inuyasha smiled, standing in the doorway. "Is Ayame there? We should get working on our project."

"Are you insane?" Kouga gaped at him. "She already left for your house, at noon. You called this morning."

"No I didn't." Inuyasha said, confused. "I was out of town last night for a short family reunion. I just got back now."

"What?" Kouga gasped. "Then…who called Ayame?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged. "What's going on Kouga? You look freaked out..."

"No shit!" Kouga growled, running past the silver-haired boy, onto the street.

_No! Ayame._ Kouga thought frantically, his feet pounding on the ground, carrying his quickly through the streets. _Please…be okay!  
_  
"Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted, running after him. "What's going on?"

"Ayame's in trouble!" Kouga shouted over his shoulder, turning the corner that led to Inuyasha's house. "We have to find her!"

The two boy continued to run, pushing past people walking in the streets, darting across cars and the like.

"Ayame!" Kouga shouted, rushing up the steps to Inuyasha's house, pounding on the door. "Ayame!"

"Chill out Kouga." Inuyasha snapped, slipping his key into the lock. "A key would work better."

As soon as the door was unlocked, Kouga burst through the door, his blue eyes frantically searching for the brown-haired girl.

"Ayame? Ayame where are you?" Kouga shouted.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted. "Get down here now!"

The two boys walked cautiously through the house, no sigh of a struggle, no sign of a fight.

_What's going on here?_ Kouga thought. _Ayame was here…I'm sure she was…  
_  
"What are you shouting about little brother?" a cold voice said from behind them.

Kouga gasped, he and Inuyasha spinning around to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, do you know where Ayame is?" Inuyasha asked. "You know, the girl who was here yesterday?"

"Why are you looking for her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Someone, supposedly Inuyasha, called the house this morning." Kouga said impatiently. "And she came here. Where is she?"

"She's not here, not anymore." Sesshomaru said tonelessly.

"So you know where she is?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru tell us!"

Kouga stared blankly at Sesshomaru, realization dawning.

"It's you." he breathed.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes fixed themselves on Kouga. "What?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kouga growled. "You called the house!"

"It was." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Inuyasha gaped at his older brother. "Sesshomaru, you hated her! She hated you! Why call her!"

"Because Naraku told you to, didn't he?" Kouga snarled.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Kouga's, never faltered. "You know?"

"Ayame didn't tell me who attacked her, she wouldn't. But from the way she was acting last night after I picked her up, and the way you're acting now…I'd say that I'm right."

"Right?" Inuyasha gaped at his friend. "Right about what?"

"You're the one who attacked Ayame, aren't you?" Kouga shouted, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha gasped. "What's he talking about?"

Sesshomaru frowned, glaring at Kouga. "I told Ayame not to speak of what she knew, because I didn't want my family to know. But you had to go and screw that up."

"You work for Naraku." Kouga growled. "Tell me what you did to Ayame!"

"Don't you mean, Akki?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"A-Akki?" Inuyasha gasped. "The assassin? Sesshomaru…you can't be saying that Ayame…is Akki."

"Yes, I work for Naraku." Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother's comments. "And yes I am the one who came after her. But I promise you, I did nothing to the girl."

"Then where is she?" Kouga said darkly.

"Can you not guess?"

Kouga's heart sunk, a cold feeling rushing through him. "You mean…she's with Naraku..."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Someone had better explain what the fuck is going on! Who is Naraku? How can Ayame be Akki? What the hell is going on!"

Kouga sighed. "Naraku is a gang leader, you may have heard of him. He kidnaps kids when they're very young and turns them into assassins. A few years ago he kidnapped Ayame when she was only eight…she escaped from her capturers when she was twelve and-"

"That was her?" Inuyasha gasped. "The little girl who killed all those people? Akki?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes. Naraku…he also tried to turn me into an assassin."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up." Kouga snapped. "Anyways, I ended up working for him for a while, but one night I decided to turn him in…and because I betrayed him, he killed my family."

"What?" Sesshomaru said.

Kouga turned to him. "What? You mean you didn't know any of this?"

"No." Sesshomaru said flatly. "I thought…I was the only one, and that Akki was an assassin by will."

"Well she's not!" Kouga growled. "God Sesshomaru, how dense can you get?"

"Sesshomaru….you're an assassin, too?" Inuyasha breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you remember those years I went missing?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, everyone was really freaked out, they thought you were dead…but then you just showed up one day..."

"I wasn't missing." Sesshomaru frowned. "Naraku and his men kidnapped me. I…I am an assassin…but I never wanted to be."

"Sesshomaru," Kouga smirked. "Will you help me get Ayame back? You can get revenge on Naraku…you can help me stop this from ever happening again!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga, his eyes clouded with thought.

"I still can't believe this." Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "Yes. I will help you, but only because of what Naraku has done. I'm not helping to help the girl."

"Sure Sesshomaru, sure." Kouga smirked. "Now, where did they go?"

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


End file.
